onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 297
Cover Volume: 32 Pg.: 27 Ace Cover Story Vol.22 - Ace Gets Busted Quick Summary Long Summary The chapter opens with Enel laughing as thunderbolts strike the base of the giant beanstalk, hindering the progress of Nami and Luffy on their waver, whilst also destroying Upper Yard in the process, much to the Skypieans' and Usopp's horror. Nami realizes that Enel is trying to destroy the foundations of the plant to cause it to fully topple, preventing them from fighting him. Enel then shouts to Luffy that, although he is immune to electricity, he will not be able to reach him; Nami comments on how he is not eager to fight Luffy, who replies with, 'He won't get away that easily!' Meanwhile, the survivors of the trials, Usopp, Robin, Gan Fall and Aisa, watch on as the cloud layer beneath the beanstalk dissipates away, with the Sky Island also crumbling away, cursing at how Zoro and Wiper are still left in the Shandian ruins, which are beginning to crumble, much to Robin's dismay. A heavily injured Wiper then stands, shouting at Enel that, no matter how much he destroys, he will never destroy the history of Shandora and the pride of the Shandians' existence, before stating, 'Shandora will never crumble under your wickedness!' Enel mocks him by acting ignorant, as another thunderbolt hammers into Upper Yard. Gan Fall reflects on Wiper's words stating that God's Island will never fall, before concluding that none of the Sky People actually have any right to claim it as their own, amazed at how nobody has thought of this for the past 400 years. The beanstalk then begins to fall further, with Usopp keeping Aisa from running into its path. Wiper silently encourages Luffy, as the waver leaps off the beanstalk towards the Ark Maxim, with Luffy screaming 'I'm coming, Enel! Give back the Golden Bell!' Enel says that Luffy is too late, stating that the thundercloud is large enough for him to destroy the Sky Island and him, before unleashing Raigoh, as everyone watches on. Luffy thanks Nami, jumping off the waver towards the thundercloud itself, much to Enel's surprise, with Nami screaming that Luffy would die, due to the high air pressure and electric current. Enel laughs, asking him how he can defeat an absolute power, whilst the beanstalk fully falls to the ground. Luffy performs Gomu Gomu no Hanabi: Ougon Botan, spinning his body around, whilst colliding the large golden ball attached to his arm with the thundercloud, determined not to let any of his allies down. These collisions produces a large amount of light, which confuses Nami, whilst Enel is shocked, realising that Luffy is using the golden ball as an electrical conductor, removing the current from the thundercloud. Elsewhere the Skypeians and the Shandians are both praying for the conflict to be over, with Conis wondering if there is a God and asks it for a miracle, to save them from Enel. The chapter then ends with Luffy causing the thundercloud to disperse, much to the surprise of Enel. Plot Points Returning Characters *Straw Hat Pirates **Luffy **Nami **Robin **Usopp **Chopper (KO) *Skypieans **Conis **Gan Fall **McKinley *God's Warriors **Enel *Shandians **Wiper **Aisa *Animals **Norla (KO) **Suu **Pierre (KO) Attacks *Enel **Raigo *Luffy **Gomu Gomu no Hanabi: Ougon Botan (Rubber Rubber Fireworks: Golden Peony) Anime Episode *p4 to p16 : Episode 192 *p2 to p3 : Episode 191 Site Navigation 297